


Love letter

by Praeopimon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Praeopimon/pseuds/Praeopimon
Summary: Just a short letter from Clark. This is first time sharing my work here. Hope your guy like it.





	Love letter

My Dark Knight ( night)

Well...How I can start it? You might think I'm old fashion for doing this, but You also know I like old fashion. I wouldn't admit it to someone else about what I'm going to tell you. Since first I saw your deep blue eyes under the mask. My heart was taken.  
And you were the last person in my mined the last   
minute of my life. Funny thing you were also first   
person I saw when I came back to life again.  
I know you were a complicate man and our relationship   
was hard because who we are and what we do. However, I don't want to let you go. I don't want to lose  
more with you since you're the best thing that ever   
Happened in my life. You reminded me that I'm a human.  
I don't know what our future will be like. I just want to grow old with you if you will let me be by your side hold your hand. 

Your Man  
Clark K.


End file.
